


Rude Awakening

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M, Series: Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jim learns a litle more concerning his guide's abilities and a rape victimn is found.<br/>This story is a sequel to Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic twistedness. If you have a weak stomach stay away from this story. You wont need it to follow along the series I will make references to it in later stories that will keep the story in lineFor you.

## Rude Awakening

by Bluerose

Author's disclaimer: The NC 17 rating is not for sex there is none.

Petfly owns them I don't 

Part 2 of the Dreams Series 

Rated R for Graphic Twistedness and nudity. Not for the weak of stomach. 

* * *

Rude Awakening   
By Bluerose 

The sound of a wildly beating heart next to your ear draws you out of the cocoon of sleep. You wrapped your arms around the warm body next to you making soothing sounds. Hoping the heart would slow to normal. Still the heart beats wildly the scent of fear and anger pouring off the body nestled to next to you. 

Next step wake the beloved then calm him. "Chief " a gentle shake.The results are unexpected the beloved rolls out of bed still terrified. His back to the wall. Cautiously you approach. "Chief?" low voiced calm. "You where having a nightmare." you say sitting on the edge of the bed non-threatening. Eyes take in the beautiful body in front of you. This is the first time you have seen it nude. You see the bullet scar from when Dawson Quinn shot him old and faded now. It should be only the one. It's not a jagged scar on the left hip startles you a blackish green color. It wasn't there when Quinn shot him. 

The beloved is now pulling on clothes the heart beat is slower but not by much. The shrill ring of the phone the cellphone not the one in the living room. The voice on the other end is unknown to you female. The words not in English. The beloved replies his tones soothing quiet the words in the same language. As he talks to the woman he is dumping his back pack on his desk removing the usual contents what goes inside now is pulled from a locked drawer in his desk. A drawer you didn't know locked at all. A knife silver and black , a silver cup the size of a Chinese tea cup, his gun, extra clips of ammo, badge, a first aide kit, tape recorder, blank tapes, something in a leather pouch. Whe he hangs up he hits a speed dial number, this voice you recognize a friend from his time in the academy. Rookie in patrol directions are given as well as a warning to be careful. 

The packing is finished he is getting his shoes on. "Chief." He turns and looks at you stops what he is doing takes your face in his hands "No regrets Jim. We'll talk when I get back." 

The need to protect is over powering you know if he leaves with out you he wont be coming back. "I'm going with you. Give me five to get dressed." 

He takes several calming breathes and looks at you his eyes slightly unfocused. You feel a butterfly like caress on your skin and knows it comes from him. "Okay." he sighs. "We'll take your truck." 

You dress in a hurry grabbing the first thing that comes to hand. Gun and extra ammo your badge. He hands you a silver bracelet. "Wear it please Jim?" the eyes as well as words pleading. Taking it you slip it on the wrist. What should be cold metal is warm and as it settles around your wrist a tingling spreads from it to cover your body then it stops with a soft pop. Questions begin to form in your brain the how and why of it. You keep silent watching observing. He drives heading to a specific place. The rookie is there with his partner. 

"I've called in a response team. They where finished when I got here. The site hasn't been touched." the rookie says. A name comes now that you see the face David Graham. He looks a little green must be bad. The senior partner is very green. 

"Good we'll need it." squeezing Graham's shoulder. A flash of jealousy rages in you for a minute. Dissipates when you realizes he is just giving positive feed back to a scared rookie. 

"Jim work the perimeter." the beloved orders 

"You with me." you counter. 

"Can't I have to defuse the fucking traps the bastards set up or we will have more deaths on our hands." 

"Leave them for the bomb squad Chief." you reply frightened of loosing him. 

"Not that kind of trap Jim sorry." turning away the beloved goes just inside the building. You follow needing him near you. The stench nearly sends you to your knees. Blood lots of it. With the lingering scent of terror and pleasure. A cloying scent of some incense heavy and too sweet. "Dial it down Jim." as he opens the closed door. On his hands Latex gloves. Inside there is one body sex unknown even thought the lights are on. Or rather what is left of the body . Details begin to register an altar of some kind fires burning in Five Barbecue grills the flames dying . A circle of some kind painted on the concrete floor. In side it another circle with weird markings between the two at even intervals. Other markings painted outside the circle. One directly in front of the door half a step in. Around it shimmers a sickly blue haze. 

Your beloved Chants softly in front of you. The haze diminishes then disappears. Carefully avoiding stepping on the symbol he goes to the next one and the next. The process is the same at each one. Toward the end he begins to tire you extend your hands to touch his shoulders strength flows through you to him and he finishes quickly. You check to make sure that he didn't miss any of the hazes. There is one It's not anchored to a symbol but floats freely around the room. "Chief there's one that's free floating to your left." 

"Huh?" he looks at you questions in his eyes. 

"Like the Hazes attached to the symbols?" you tell him. 

"You can see it?" he asks with a ghost of excitement exhaustion is wearing him down. 

"Yeah, It's the last one." 

"Lead me to it Jim." taking a deep calming breathe gathering what little energy he has left. You do. This time he doesn't chant reaching out to touch the haze drawing it to him. A moan escapes his lips. The haze developes a form that of a thirteen year old girl. A ghost you reach out to touch her and the whole story unfolds slammed into your mind nearly driving you to your knees. "Her twin near by alive." you force out. 

"I have the link Jim let it go." his voice a balm calming you. Leaving the building on a trail only he knows you follow. A second building well clear of the first abandoned. "Do you hear a heartbeat Jim?" he asks. 

"Yeah this way." taking charge "Stay close." 

The girl is huddled in a corner chained to some pipes no clothing at all. Bruises cover her body as well as cuts. The scent of semen is still strong in the air barely an hour old. A plastic bowl with a heart sits in front of her as well as a bowl of tainted water. Your beloved strips off his shirt and lays it in front of her then backs away. Reaching for his phone he makes another call. The woman's voice is familiar one of the women who work with rape victims. Then he calls for a second incident response team. Out comes the tape recorder next to the tape recorder he has placed his badge and ID. He turns it on and very gentle begins to ask her a few basic questions. 

The girl scoops up the shirt putting it on. She is still silent and withdrawn. You hear men coming closer no voice you recognize. You draw your weapon when the first one enters your line of sight. You relax only when you see his ID . You send him for a blanket for the girl. The man returns quickly with a blanket and his partner with a set of bolt cutters. 

You take the blanket hand it to your beloved. Then go back to the door where you stand guard. You hear the girl speak a few words, but ignore them listening instead for the woman from rape services to arrive. The woman arrives late fifties grey hair plump she has seen it all before. She slips into the room taking the bolt cutters to your beloved. 

Slowly moving towards her never stopping the explanation of what he is going to do. The Chains that encircle her ankles are cut. The blanket wrapped around her, he lifts her in his arms cradling her close the soothing voice never stopping now joined by the woman's voice who explains what is going to happen to the girl next. You open doors for them and clear a path to the ambulance. 

Both Paramedics are male so the woman is going to ride in the back with the girl. Your beloved soothes her fear at being separated from him. The woman's hand taking the girl's promising not to let go until your beloved is at her side in the hospital. It seems to work. The girl calms down some not much though. This is familiar at least your beloved has helped rape victim's in the past and you know the routinue. 

Simon's arrived to take charge of the investigation. He comes over to you sees the girl and your beloved. "I want what you found on my desk when you're finished at the Hospital." turning away to learn what else he can of the mess. This too is something he is familiar with. There's a serial rapist in prison because yor beloved could get the victim to talk when no one else could. 

"Will do." you say seeing the doors close to the ambulance your beloved turns to join you needing your strength. Snaking an arm around his shoulders letting your warmth seep into his bones. You feel the tremors of exhaustion shake his body as you lead him to the truck keeping him close. 

"Jim?" 

"You can barely stay on your feet Chief. I don't know what you did back there but you did something. Right now I have to get you to the hospital so you can talk to our only witness so far. We'll talk later sleep if you can." Making sure his seatbelt is fastened. Caressing his face then starting the truck and pulling out to follow the ambulance. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
